Released
by Artemischo
Summary: Danger is creeping up on Hogwarts & Dumbledore seeks extra protection for his students. What is Voldemort's newest plan to destroy his enemy?How will the HP & CCS gang react to this & win? Who is the newest member of the group & what is her purpose?


Michelle Bigelow

2-26-10

CCS/HP Crossover

**Released **

Sooo….my story is a little twisted from the actual story line. Voldemort was defeated earlier perhaps to rise again? OF COURSE! Except how he is defeated is changed. This is going to be their 4th year at Hogwarts and the wizarding cup challenges and participants will be changed! I also have my own OC character in the story because I just want to. I tend to make the characters a little OOC just to fit the story better and change things up a bit. Please don't go off on how 'Eriol isn't like that' or 'Dumbledore doesn't talk like that' etc etc.

Disclaimer: I do not own HP nor CCS.

Chapter 1: In the Beginning

The room had an odd silence to it as the 6 people sat in a large circular room surrounded by hundreds of old objects. There was some shuffling and snuffles coming from the surrounding pictures as the figures fidgeted in suspense. Five teens and one old man sat facing each other in comfort despite the heavy silence that hung in the air.

"I do believe you are wondering why I have called you here." The great man spoke. His voice was calm and kind. Dumbledore stood up and walked towards the front of his desk and leaned gently on it. When none of the potential students commented, he continued. "I have asked you here to join Hogwarts in order to protect my students. You see, another force is coming even though Voldemort has been defeated. Some of his followers have some notion that he will once again rise. That or they are trying to search for another to take his place." With a chuckle he added, "Though Voldemort has done horrible things, I admit that he was a wonderfully skilled wizard."

The teens looked at each other nodding seeing his point of view. One of the boys spoke up, his dark blue eyes hidden with mysteries, "I see where this can be a bit of a problem. The adults are probably searching for children to train to take Voldemort's place and placing them in Hogwarts. Thus you will need students spread around to keep an eye on things." He adjusted his glasses, making his short cut hair shine in what light filtered into the room.

"Ah, as smart as ever Clow Reed!" Dumbledore grinned. "Indeed. This group calls themselves the Dark Revenge."

"Please sir, call me Eriol Hiiragizawa. That life as Clow Reed is gone now." The boy smiled. It was strange that he was much older than the headmaster, yet must now be looked upon as a new, young student.

"Very well Eriol." He turned to the other four and inquired, "It is surprising that I know little about you four since Eriol has done a miraculous job of hiding your engagements of the wizarding world and muggle world. Though he speaks highly of you and I have come to the conclusion to trust you." The old man smiled with a gleam in his eye, "Please tell me a little about yourself?"

The four looked at each other secretly discussing who would introduce themselves first. Eventually one of the three girls spoke up on the far right.

"My name is Tomoyo Daidouji. I am 18 years old. Most of the time I just create outfits, and videotape my friend through her journey becoming the Clow Mistress. I didn't know that I had magic as well!" Her smiled widened feeling as if someone had just given her an award. "I still do not understand how this happened, but I will do everything I can to help my friends and you sir." She bowed her head slightly in respect, her dark blue hair bouncing back and forth in an attempt to keep up.

The girl beside her spoke next, "My name is Sakura Kinomoto. I am also 18 years old and am also the Clow Mistress. It has been years since I had first learned magic and I would be honored to help you in your request headmaster." Bright young green eyes excitedly met old wise ones. Messy light auburn hair dancing as she fidgeted a little in her seat.

The last boy spoke, short and to the point. "My name is Syaoran Li, I am also 18 and have been using magic since I was born. I will be honored to help." Brown eyes were serious which gave everyone else the hint that he was already thinking of strategies and ways to fulfill his task. Dumbledore smiled at him and turned his attention to the last girl.

She looked at the others and sighed. "My turn already? Wow…Umm, my name is Aqua Li, I am Syaoran's cousin. I'm also 18 and have been using magic since I was a little kid as well." She paused, dark brown eyes looking anywhere else but the headmaster's eyes. "Well that's pretty much it…" She trailed off, rarely finishing a definite sentence.

"Wonderful, I'm sure I will learn a lot about you during the year. You will be sorted after the first years and placed in your designated houses. Then you will receive your class schedules the following morning. I would like you all to meet me once a week, or leave me a letter if I am not in, about the status of what is going on in the houses. Though I'd like to keep this as secret as I can, try and act like regular students." Dumbledore said with a gentle smile.

"That means no special privileges?" Eriol inquired.

The old man laughed, "I'm afraid not! Though I believe that if the situation demands it, you will act in accordance to solve the problem. It is better to act quickly and apologize than to wait for permission and suffer the consequences. I trust that you will assess the problems and act in the way it demands?"

The teens nodded. "Yes sir." They replied in unison.

"Splendid! I will have you four sleep in a hidden tower until class starts. Information on items you need for classes will be on your beds as well as your luggage. Girls will share one room and boys will share another. I would say feel free to explore, but I must advise against it." He stopped momentarily and winked, "Well, at least don't get caught."

The teens nodded as their eyes lit up. They were excited to explore and old magical castle. What secrets would this place hold! They did need to have a mental layout just in case for future reference if anything should happen. Before a battle, it was always best to know your layout and create plans using it to your advantage. If the newer students were in fact being sent by the Dark Revenge, then knowing the castle's ins and outs would give them the upper hand.

"I must also add that most of the students in your year are around the ages of 14. So be aware of that and try not to reveal your real age or else they may get curious. We have a few sharp students here at Hogwarts." The headmaster beamed at his rising pupils. "Also be very careful around Harry Potter and his friends. Trouble seems to find them and have been known to get out of very dangerous situations. I'd ask that you reveal no information to them no matter what happens." He looked at them seriously.

"Yes Sir." The five chorused in unison.

"Thank you again for your help. You may leave. Professor Mcgonagall will show you the way in a little bit. I must be off to tend to other matters. Good day to you." He smiled and disappeared before their eyes.

"What an interesting character. He would have been a interesting student, though I must say I rather enjoyed teaching my cute little descendant." Eriol smiled adorably at Syaoran.

"DO NOT CALL ME THAT!" The angry boy hissed, his voice hinting danger.

"OHOHOHOHO!! This will be a fun adventure that I must record!" Tomoyo gleefully commented trying her best to change the subject from destruction.

"Camcorders won't be allowed in the castle my dear." Eriol frowned patting her shoulder.

"Why is that?" Sakura suddenly asked curious.

"Cause we are supposed to act like 'wizards and witches' who have little understanding of muggles and their world." Aqua answered staring at the ceiling a little bored.

"How do YOU know that?" Syaoran asked a bit incredulous.

Aqua laughed and rolled her head to the side to see her cousin, "Cause I studied up before we made it here." She sighed looking up again, "That means goodbye to my laptop and cell phone. Back to the old fashion Owl mail."

Everyone sat in silence looking at Aqua who could be so random. A charm about her but it could catch the most prepared person off guard.

She blinked and looked back at everyone, "What? Did I kill the conversation again?"

A knock came from the door making everyone jump. An older woman with a stern look and a dark dress walked in. Her pursed lips opened, "My name is Professor Mcgonagall. I will be leading you to your rooms. Please follow me quickly and introduce yourselves as we make our way through the castle. I have duties I must get to quickly."

Apparently there was no time to waste. The newest Hogwart students got up and followed their new teacher out of the headmaster's office.

Thank you for reading the first chapter of my first fanfic! =)

Read and Review?

Mainly critique on the story plot line? Or the structure of my writing.

Until Next Time!


End file.
